


I Settle For Long Distance Calls

by laurenkinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Otabek is in Almaty, Phone Sex, Yuri is in Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/pseuds/laurenkinn
Summary: “You know,” he said conversationally, “I’m not wearing anything else under your shirt.”  There was the sound of a forced breath in his ear, then a low moan.“Dammit, Yura,” Otabek breathed.  “Why do you do this to me?”“Do what?” Yuri asked innocently.“This,” Otabek growled.  “I was planning on just calling to tell you goodnight, but now…”Yuri’s heart skipped a beat as Otabek’s voice trailed off.  “But now?” he questioned.“Now I have a problem.”





	I Settle For Long Distance Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I have written yet another one-shot when I should be writing more of my multi-chaptered fic. I am the queen of procrastination!
> 
> Anyways, this one is loosely based off "If These Sheets Were States" by All Time Low. And also some wonderful fan art that I saw recently.
> 
> Kudos/comments always appreciated! I love each and every one of you!

Yuri always kept his phone on ring when Otabek was back in Almaty.  It had just become a force of habit.  The three-hour difference wasn’t much, but Yuri relished the excitement of the phone ringing in the evening, craving the sound of Otabek’s voice softly telling him goodnight.  Their morning and bedtime phone calls kept Yuri alive and willing to face another day when his lover was out of town.  That was why, when the phone rang shrilly on Yuri’s nightstand, he practically fell out of bed trying to pick it up too quickly.

“Hello?” he answered, breathless.

“Yura,” Otabek said, and it was enough to send Yuri’s heart jumping up into his throat in its happiness.

“Beka,” he sighed.  “What did you do today?”

Otabek chuckled.  “You ask me that every time I call, Yuri.  I visited some distant relatives then got in a couple hours at the rink before it closed down.  What did you do?”

“Waited for you to call,” Yuri mumbled, but it was good-natured.  Otabek laughed again and Yuri heard the phone rustling before the man on the other end sighed deeply.  “You sound tired.”

“I am a little tired,” Otabek agreed, and his voice was huskier this time.  Yuri’s eyes darted all over his room as he listened intently to the breathing coming through the phone.

“I’m wearing one of your shirts,” he said, and Otabek snorted.

“Yeah?  Which one?  I didn’t know I’d left any shirts.”

“Beka, you leave shirts here all the time,” Yuri argued, snickering.  “But it’s the white button-down.”

“What?” Otabek exclaimed.  “That’s my favorite one!  I’ve been looking everywhere for it.  Figures, I didn’t look in the one place that made sense.”

Yuri laughed, then fell back onto the bed.  The oversized shirt fell off his shoulders.  “You know,” he said conversationally, “I’m not wearing anything else under your shirt.”  There was the sound of a forced breath in his ear, then a low moan.

“Dammit, Yura,” Otabek breathed.  “Why do you do this to me?”

“Do what?” Yuri asked innocently.

“ _This,_ ” Otabek growled.  “I was planning on just calling to tell you goodnight, but now…”

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat as Otabek’s voice trailed off.  “But now?” he questioned.

“Now I have a problem.”

Yuri just about asked what the problem in question could be, but then he heard Otabek’s breathing grow slightly heavier, followed by a shuddering gasp.  The sound went straight to his cock.  Slowly, he balanced the phone on one bare shoulder while his other hand snaked down his body and into the folds of the long shirt.  At the first touch of his fingers on his hardening cock, he whimpered.  

“Fuck, Yura,” Otabek hissed through the receiver.  “Are you touching yourself?”

“Mmm,” Yuri answered, knowing it was enough.  He wrapped delicate fingers around himself and slowly stroked up once, twice, savoring the feeling of knowing Otabek was doing the exact same thing in a completely different country.

“Me too,” Otabek admitted, and Yuri moaned lowly.  He tightened his fingers and continued to stroke his cock, using the other hand to gently pinch one of his nipples.  It was such exquisite torture, causing him to buck his hips up into his own fist.  He closed his eyes and pictured Otabek leaning over him, rolling the bud of Yuri’s nipple in his fingers while the other hand firmly jerked Yuri’s cock.  Even in Yuri’s mind it was hot enough to wrench a soft cry from his throat.  Otabek groaned on the other end of the line.

“You sound so hot,” he rumbled.  His breaths turned into pants, stoking the fire in Yuri’s belly like nothing else could.  “I’m not gonna last long.”

Yuri choked a laugh.  “Me neither,” he conceded.  “I wish you were here.”

“Me too,” Otabek said.  “Soon.”

“I fucking hope so,” Yuri griped.  “I can’t keep jerking off.  It’s just not the same.”

“You did it for fifteen fucking years before you met me, Yuri, so I’m sure it can’t be but so bad,” Otabek teased.  

“Okay, fine, I digress,” Yuri mumbled.  He released the nipple in his fingers and brought them over to the other nub, squeezing.  His breath caught in his throat.  Swallowing thickly, he sped up the pace of his fist, filling the room with the sound of flesh on flesh.  

“I can hear you,” Otabek said, and his voice sounded like crimson desire, speeding Yuri along towards his orgasm.  “I can picture you.  The look on your face when you ride me.  Fuck, _Yuri_.”

Yuri moaned loudly and jerked himself even faster, twisting his wrist on each upward stroke.  “Beka,” he gasped, “I’m really close.”

“Unh, fuck,” Otabek panted.  “Come for me, Yura.”

It was all the encouragement Yuri needed.  With a cry, he came hard, spilling onto his hand and thighs.  His other hand continued to pull and tease at his nipple throughout his orgasm, creating a delicious combination of pleasure tinged with just a little pain.  He heard Otabek grunt on the other end of the call and knew the man had found his peak as well.  The two rode out their respective climaxes together, and after a minute or two of heavy breathing, Otabek chuckled.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he rasped, and his voice sounded just the right amount of wrecked.  Yuri grinned, swiping at a bead of sweat rolling down his collarbone.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he replied.  He heard Otabek snort, followed almost immediately by a long yawn.  He smiled.  “Now I’ve gone and kept you from your beauty sleep,” he teased.

“Nah,” Otabek disagreed, but another yawn proved him a liar.  

“Get some sleep, Beka,” Yuri chided gently.  “I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Yeah, alright,” Otabek grumbled.  “Wait, Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Yuri smiled.  “I love you too, Beka.”


End file.
